Le tuteur
by Diabella
Summary: Glyana est une élève un peu distraite ! Alors McGonagall décide de prendre les choses en mains et la remet aux bons soins du préfet : Rémus Lupin !
1. Chapter 1

**Alors, comme d'habitude, cette histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages, qui sont à Mrs JKR !!!**

**Je ne sais pas pour combien de chapitres je suis partie, on verra...**

**En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ca fait toujours tres plaisir ! **

**Diabella**

Le tuteur

Chapitre 1

La pluie martelait les vitres de la salle de métamorphose. Glyana était encore en train de rêvasser en regardant dehors.

- Miss Peeks ? Pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de revenir parmi nous ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en se plantant devant le bureau de la jeune fille de sixième année qui, bien évidemment, se trouvait au premier rang.

Glyana leva la tête et sembla soudainement se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait puisqu'elle plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche avant de se confondre en excuses.

- Très bien, alors nous allons reprendre ! Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours Miss, ordonna sévèrement le professeur.

Glyana acquiesça.

Le reste du cours se passa normalement, bien que Glyana semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Elle pensait à Balcus, qu'elle devait retrouver le midi pour manger à la table des Poufsouffles. Elle tenta néanmoins d'avoir l'air le plus concentré possible. Apres tout, elle ne voulait pas récolter une retenue ou un devoir supplémentaire. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Ainsi, à la fin du cours, Glyana allait franchir la porte lorsque son professeur la rappela.

- Miss Peeks, vous n'alliez pas partir sans venir me voir tout de même ! gronda McGonagall.

Glyana, dos à son professeur, fit une grimace. Elle espérait qu'elle l'aurait oubliée. Elle fit demi tour et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son professeur.

- J'avais oublié. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle mollement.

- Ca n'est rien !

McGonagall saisit une pile de feuilles sur son bureau et Glyana crut un instant que son professeur allait lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires.

- J'ai parlé à tous vos professeurs miss. Ils ont tous constatés que vous n'étiez plus du tout attentive en cours et que vos notes s'en ressentaient de plus en plus. Vous qui étiez une si bonne élève encore l'an dernier !

Le professeur soupira, incapable de masquer sa déception.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cela ?

« Oui, je suis amoureuse, mais le garçon que j'aime ne fait presque pas attention à moi alors je passe chaque seconde de mon existence à tenter de découvrir comment faire en sorte qu'il me remarque ». Elle ne pouvait décemment pas donner cette réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois manquer de sommeil sans doute, inventa Glyana.

- Miss ; avec vos professeurs, nous avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant de vous assigner un tuteur.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Nous allons voir ce que ça donne. Je n'ai aucune idée du résultat mais nous avons parlé de vous des heures durant et c'est la seule solution que nous ayons entrevue.

- Et, qui va devoir m'aider à travailler ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Le préfet de votre maison.

« Lily ? Oh, non ! C'est une tortionnaire en ce qui concerne le travail ! » ? Glyana afficha une mine agacée, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son professeur.

- Je suis certaine que monsieur Lupin sera parfaitement s'adapter à votre rythme et vous redonner goût au travail.

« Rémus ? Rémus ? Rémus Lupin… ». Glyana avait les yeux grands ouverts, ébahie. Elle allait travailler avec un des maraudeurs. Elle ne savait même pas comment… Elle n'arriverait jamais à lui adresser la parole.

- Miss ! Vous êtes avec moi ? demanda le professeur.

Glyana agita vivement la tête et regarda son professeur.

- Oui, bien sur ! D'accord.

- Nous avons déjà informé monsieur Lupin de cet arrangement. Il vous attendra à la bibliothèque ce soir, à 18 heures.

Glyana acquiesça une fois de plus et sortit de la salle.

Elle avançait machinalement dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle lorsqu'elle passa devant un grand miroir. Elle se mit face à lui et étudia son visage. Elle était pâle comme un linge ; même les quelques taches de rousseurs sur ses joues ne se voyaient presque plus. Ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux gris n'arrangeaient rien à son teint blafard. Elle reprit sa route et se souvint qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Balcus. Elle accéléra le pas et, une fois devant la table des Poufsouffle, le chercha du regard. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle resta donc plantée là, à attendre qu'il arrive. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil à sa propre table où les quatre maraudeurs riaient à gorge déployée. Elle regarda plus particulièrement Rémus qui semblait, comme souvent, très fatiguée. Elle songea alors que ce n'était pas très malin de la part des professeurs de rajouter du travail en plus au préfet. Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin puisqu'on vint lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue. Elle se retourna et sourit à Balcus qui attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin, où les amis du jeune homme les attendaient. En vérité, Glyana mangeait presque à tous les repas avec les Poufsouffle. Balcus y avait ses amis et n'aimait pas trop aller manger en compagnie des Gryffondor. Ce que Glyana comprenait parfaitement étant donné qu'elle-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les amis de Blacus. Si elle mangeait avec eux, c'était parce qu'autrement, elle ne passait pas de temps en compagnie de son petit ami.

Comme d'habitude, personne n'adressa la parole à la jeune fille de tout le repas. Elle mangea donc tranquillement et espérait que Balcus termine d'ici peu et qu'il lui propose d'aller se promener juste tous les deux.

- Glyana, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais faire un poker sorcier avec les gars ! On se verra plus tard ! D'accord ?

Le sourire de la Gryffondor se fana en un instant.

- Non, vas-y ! On se verra plus tard ! répéta-t-elle.

« Il ne me proposerait même pas d'aller avec lui ! ». Il l'embrassa tendrement puis elle le regarda s'en aller en compagnie de ses amis de Poufsouffle qui, une fois de plus, firent comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle resta donc quelques minutes là, à fixer les portes de la grande salle, où Balcus venait de disparaître, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement, elle resta bouche bée face au nouveau venu.

« Rémus ! Rémus ! Maraudeur ! ». Elle secoua la tête et afficha un sourire timide.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, oui, très bien ! assura-t-elle.

- Ca n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller ! Tu fixais la porte ! Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non, il est parti ! répondit-elle simplement.

Rémus haussa un sourcil.

- Il ?

- Mon copain ! expliqua-t-elle. Il est parti jouer au poker avec ses amis !

Glyana soupira longuement.

- Tu aurais sans doute préféré qu'il reste avec toi ! devina Rémus.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Oui, sans aucun doute ! Mais je devrais y être habituée depuis le temps, ça a toujours été comme ça.

Rémus s'assit à coté d'elle, là où s'était trouvé Balcus quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est à ce moment précis que Glyana réalisa qu'elle était en train de raconter sa petite vie misérable à un des célèbres maraudeurs.

- Oh… Je suis désolée ! Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça ! Tu dois avoir plein de choses plus importantes à faire que m'écouter raconter des trucs aussi stupide. Tu venais me voir pour quoi ? tenta-t-elle dans le but de revenir à la discussion initiale.

Mais maintenant, c'était Rémus qui avait l'air ailleurs.

- Et tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? demanda-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Oui et non ! J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre…

Rémus marmonna un vague « hum, je vois ».

- Je venais te voir pour savoir si tu avais été mise au courant de nos rendez-vous quotidiens ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui, ce matin même ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenue, répondit poliment Glyana. J'espère que ça ne te cause pas trop de désagréments.

- Non, j'étais volontaire pour ce programme de soutien, la rassura-t-il avec un leger sourire. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, je crois que James commence à agacer Lily, et je ne voudrais pas que la grande salle prenne feu ! Je vais essayer d'intervenir !

Il lui offrit cette fois ci un large sourire.

- A ce soir ! 18 heures ! lança-t-il en s'en allant.

Et en effet, lorsque Glyana regarda à la table des Gryffondors, elle vit que Lily commençait à changer de couleur face aux pitreries de James et de Sirius. Elle eut un petit rire puis finit par se lever, ne voulant pas assister une fois encore à une colère de Miss Evans…

**A suivre... Laissez des reviews silvouplééééééé...**

**Diabella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà pour la suite ! Le tout dans la meme journée, si c'est pas merveilleux ca ! ;)**

**Diabella**

Le tuteur

Chapitre 2

Glyana ne revit pas Balcus de la journée. Elle n'avait eu cours que de défense contre les forces du mal, et ce cours n'était pas en commun avec les Poufsouffles mais avec les Serdaigles. Elle n'avait pas cours de seize heures à dix-huit heures trente donc elle attendit sagement dans la salle commune que le moment de rejoindre Rémus à la bibliothèque arrive.

Un peu après dix-sept heures, elle était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, rêvassant comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle entendit les maraudeurs entrer dans la salle commune. Elle les observa discrètement. Elle savait que de toute manière, ils ne la remarqueraient pas. Elle s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé de la salle commune, un peu trop semble-t-il puisqu'elle se retrouva tout à coup les fesses entre deux ressorts. Tout le monde se retourna et il y eu un grand fou rire.

« On essaye d'être discret et voilà ce qu'on récolte ». Elle tenta de se redresser en ronchonnant, mais sans succès. Sirius et James s'approchèrent et la regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Dis ! Tu ne vas pas nous attaquer si on t'aide, hein ? se moqua James en l'entendant grogner.

- Non, parce que sinon, on demande à Peter et Rémus de t'aider ! ajouta Sirius avant d'éclater de rire en lui tendant la main.

Glyana les regarda comme si Merlin venait de lui parler en personne et saisit la main que lui tendait Sirius. Elle fut debout en une seconde mais elle avait encore du mal à sourire.

- Tu es en sixième année, c'est ça ? demanda James.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Glyana Peeks, répondit Rémus à sa place, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à articuler le moindre mot.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas d'abord ! Glyana, réveille toi ! » se reprit-elle mentalement.

- Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. « Rémus… »

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux, ambrés, du préfet.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille travailler maintenant ! Comme ça, tu pourras peut être passer une partie de la soirée avec ton copain ! proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Oh ! Oui, ça serait bien !

Elle regarda au loin et s'imagina dans les bras de Balcus pour le reste de la soirée. Elle revint à elle en secouant sa crinière auburn.

- Mais toi, tu as peut être envie de rester avec tes amis ! supposa-t-elle.

- Non, je les ai supporté toute la journée, ils ne me manqueront pas quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! dit-il avec un sourire, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil vers ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'à dix-sept heures quarante, soit vingt minutes après être entré dans la bibliothèque et après avoir fait leur plan d'étude, ils étaient face à face, un énorme livre poussiéreux de sortilège posé entre eux.

- Alors tu vois, celui là, c'est pour repousser…

- Tout ce qui est constitué d'argent, finit Glyana qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

- Tu connais déjà ces sorts ? demanda Rémus, intrigué.

- Oui, je les ai appris en troisième année.

- Mais… Ce n'était pas au programme de troisième année ! Tu as appris les cours en avance ?

Glyana acquiesça.

- Et tu as fait la même chose dans toutes les matières ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

A le voir, il semblait complètement abasourdi. Il regardait Glyana intensément.

- Je peux te poser une question plus personnelle ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Bien sur ! fit-elle avec un sourire tranquille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée ici, avec moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour tes cours !

- En vérité, c'est parce que je suis distraite qu'on m'a demandé d'être là !

- Mais je ne peux rien faire ! tu connais déjà tout apparemment.

- Non, je ne connais pas _tout_, c'est juste que mes résultats ont chutés et que les profs n'arrivent pas à savoir pourquoi !

- Et lors des examens, tu t'en sors comment ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

- Alors tu ne les réussis pas ?

Là, Rémus avait la bouche grande ouverte, n'y comprenant rien. Glyana éclata de rire et se tut aussitôt, de peur de Mrs Pince ne la surprenne.

- Bah non !

- Et tu penses à quoi ?

Glyana rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Comprenant le malaise, Rémus sourit.

- Je vois. Mais tu sais, tu ne dois pas le placer au centre de ta vie non plus ! Il faut te concentrer un minimum sur tes études… Au moins pendant les examens ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

- Non, mais ça, je le sais ! Le truc, c'est que je n'arrive pas à attirer son attention. On se voit quand il n'a rien à faire. Je suis toujours disponible pour lui moi ! Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas le voir autrement !

Rémus eut une mine triste.

- Il doit être très occupé !

- Oui, il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et ses amis lui demande beaucoup de temps ! En plus, il se concentre beaucoup sur ses études ! Alors je ne veux pas trop insister !

- Et pendant les vacances ? vous vous voyez non ?

- Non, il retourne chez ses parents, il ne les voit pas souvent !

Rémus se répondit rien.

- Il est vraiment gentil, tu sais. Il m'aime !

- Oui, j'espère ! En tout cas, c'est évident que toi, tu l'aimes !

- Oh oui… Je ferais tout pour lui ! assura Glyana.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, tu es encore en train de lui raconter ta vie… »

- Je suis désolée Rémus, je te fais perdre ton temps ! Tu as peut être envie de faire autre chose !

- Tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps ! Je me rends simplement compte que mon travail de tuteur va au delà du travail scolaire, il a aussi une sorte de mission sociale !

- Oh !

Glyana n'était pas sure de comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement. Mais lorsqu'il se mit à rire, elle rit avec lui. Or, cette fois-ci, Mrs Pince ne les rata pas et leur demanda assez agressivement de quitter ce lieu de silence et d'étude. Ils s'exécutèrent en regardant par terre et, une fois sortis de la bibliothèque, ils se remirent à parler.

- Alors écoute ! commença Rémus. On va essayer de trouver comment te concentrer sur tes études. Donc demain, ton premier exercice, ça sera de noter sur une feuille toutes les questions que tu te poses dès qu'elles te viennent en tête pendant les cours. Bien sur, dès que tu les as notés, tu reprends ta concentration du mieux que possible. Et le soir, pendant qu'on sera à la bibliothèque, tu chercheras à répondre à ta liste de questions ! Ca te va ?

Glyana le regarda, bouche bée. « Il est fort hein ? »

- Oui, c'est promis, je vais essayer ! Mais même si je note tout sur une feuille, il n'est pas dit que j'arrive à reprendre le cours du cours…

Elle sourit à la sonorité de sa phrase.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Rémus prononça le mot de passe et ils se séparent en entrant. Un hibou attendait Glyana sur une des tables basses. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Balcus et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_Glyana, _

_Ce soir, tu es entièrement à moi, rejoins moi dans le hall après manger, je t'emmènerai quelque part._

_A tout à l'heure, _

_Je t'embrasse, je t'aime_

_Balcus._


	3. Chapter 3

**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!! Voilà, donc comme prévu, la suite ! que je viens à l'instant de terminer ! **

**Je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps avec de longs discours et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à bord de la diabellaairline !**

**Bisoussssss**

Le tuteur

Chapitre 3

Glyana n'avait jamais affiché un tel sourire. Elle s'empressa de monter dans son dortoir pour se changer et se faire la plus belle possible puis redescendit en trombe dans la grande salle pour dîner. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle espérait que le temps s'écoulerait vite et que le moment de rejoindre Balcus arriverait rapidement.

Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé et elle put choisir sa place à loisir. Elle s'assit donc de telle sorte que de sa place, elle pourrait observer Balcus tout à loisir. Elle s'apprêtait à se servir en carottes râpées lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la frôler.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda Rémus avec un sourire.

- Heu… Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle timidement.

Le préfet s'installa sa gauche. Glyana déchanta néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit que les maraudeurs au complet arrivaient près d'eux. « Comment as-tu pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Rémus mangerait seul avec toi ?! Oh, par Merlin, je vais manger en compagnie des maraudeurs… ». Rémus sembla constater sa gêne puisqu'il posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant tandis que Lily s'installait à sa droite.

- Alors, votre séance à la bibliothèque s'est bien passée ? demanda la rouquine.

- Oh, oui, très bien, nous avons réussi à cibler le problème ! répondit évasivement Rémus.

- Ah ! Et c'était quoi, le problème ? insista la préfète.

- Rien qui ne puisse être arrangé, ne t'inquiète pas Lily !

- Elle est incapable de ne se mêler que de ses affaires ! déclara soudain James qui avait semblait-il, suivi la conversation.

- C'est son rôle de préfet qui lui monte à la tête ! ajouta Sirius.

- Heureusement que Rémus n'est pas comme ça ! s'enquit Peter.

- N'importe quoi ! pesta Lily avant de retourner à son assiette, un brin boudeuse.

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers Glyana.

- Alors, j'espère que Lunard a été sage avec toi ! commença Sirius.

- Pas de mains baladeuses… continua James.

- Parce que c'est un sacré dragueur l'air de rien ! Son petit air timide a toujours fait effet auprès des jeunes demoiselles ! reprit Sirius.

- Sachez messieurs, pour votre information, que la jeune Glyana est déjà prise, déclara Rémus sur le même ton que ses amis.

- Ohhhh ! clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils la fixèrent alors tous avec de grands yeux.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda avidement Sirius. J'espère qu'il est à Gryffondor !

Glyana tenta de répondre mais se rendit vite compte qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

- Elle ne veut pas te répondre Patmol ! Ton charme n'agit pas non plus ! se moqua James.

- Il n'est pas de chez nous ! déclara Peter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent cette fois ci vers le jeune homme.

- Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Rémus, interloqué.

- Je les ai déjà vu ensemble ! Voilà tout ! répondit Peter, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Très bien ! Alors où est-il ? demanda James.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un serpentard ! pria Sirius.

« Ça va pas la tête ! Un serpentard… »

- Et pourquoi pas sortir avec Rogue !? s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix, sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle mit tout de suite sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle voulait empêcher les prochains mots de sortir. Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Oui… C'est sûr… s'étouffa à moitié Sirius. Rogue n'est pas un sex-symbol !

- Ni un symbole tout court ! ajouta James en pouffant.

- Je… je suis désolée ! s'excusa Glyana.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser gente demoiselle ! tenta de la rassurer Sirius avec un sourire.

- On n'aime pas beaucoup Rogue, tu sais ! lui dit gentiment Rémus.

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais… Enfin, non, c'est rien ! conclut la jeune fille.

Ils n'insistèrent pas et se remirent tous à manger tranquillement. Durant le repas, Rémus se retournait régulièrement vers Glyana pour lui proposer à boire ou pour demander si ça allait, tout simplement. De temps en temps, Sirius ou James disait une bêtise et Glyana devait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire, sous peine de cracher tout ce qui se trouvait alors dans sa bouche.

Une fois le repas terminé, Glyana se leva, remercia les Maraudeurs de lui avoir tenu compagnie et se dirigea hors de la grande salle.

- Hey ! Glyana ! appela une voix.

Elle se retourna et reconnut Sirius.

- N'hésite pas à venir manger avec nous à l'avenir ! On ne va pas te manger ! s'écria-t-il de l'autre bout de la table en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en rougissant et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée. Elle s'installa aux pieds des marches et regarda sa montre. Il était vingt heures. Elle vérifia rapidement sa tenue, inspectant partout si elle n'avait pas fait de taches lorsque deux mains lui cachèrent la vue.

« Balcus… ». Elle se redressa et fit volte face. C'était bien lui. Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa.

- Tu as bien mangé ? demanda-t-elle avant de se mettre mentalement un grand coup sur la tête.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide ! demande lui aussi s'il a pris des œufs ou de la viande rouge ! ».

- Oui, très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il lui prit la main sans un mot et l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Après quelques minutes, Glyana ralentit.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Non, c'est une surprise ! clama-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent à destination deux embranchements plus loin. Balcus prononça un mot de passe que la jeune fille n'entendit pas et la laissa pénétrer dans la modeste pièce qui se présentait à eux. Glyana n'en revint pas sur le coup. Tout était voilé de teintes chaudes, un sofa était installé en plein centre de la pièce, non loin d'un petit bar en bois d'ébène et sur la table basse, il y avait deux coupes de champagnes qui semblaient les attendre tranquillement.

- Et bien, installe-toi voyons ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Glyana s'exécuta et tenta de se caler confortablement dans les gros coussins. Balcus passa derrière le bar et en sortit une bouteille de champagne qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. Il remplit les coupes et s'installa tout près de la Gryffondor qui frissonna à son contact.

- Et, je peux savoir en quel honneur on se retrouve ici ce soir, tous les deux ? demanda Glyana, de plus en plus surprise.

- On se retrouve ici parce que je t'aime et que j'ai remarqué que je ne prenais pas assez le temps de m'occuper de toi ! avoua-t-il l'air coupable. Et…

- Et ?

- Et je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses dans les bras d'un autre parce que j'ai été négligeant quelques temps ! Ça va changer !

Il avait l'air sur de lui. Glyana était aux anges. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il comprendrait qu'elle voulait une relation plus sérieuse, qu'elle voulait le voir plus souvent, et plus dans l'intimité. Elle attrapa la coupe qu'il lui tendait, trinqua et la vida d'une traite. Elle attendit qu'il ait lui-même posé sa coupe et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Se faisant, il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha au plus près de lui.

- Je t'aime ! murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! répondit Glyana, cette fois ci au comble de la félicité.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils se câlinèrent tendrement puis Balcus repoussa Glyana de deux ou trois centimètres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je me demandais si… Enfin… tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Si quoi ? dis-moi Balcus ! Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser !

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu étais prête à… à faire l'amour ! termina-t-il finalement, les yeux brillants.

Glyana sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Ils n'avaient jamais été bien loin tous les deux. Et tout à coup, comme ça, il voulait la posséder toute entière. Elle eut un étourdissement, secoua la tête et regarda Balcus dans les yeux. Il semblait attendre impatiemment sa réponse, ne la quittant pas du regard. Décidée, comme de coutume, à lui faire plaisir, elle le fit s'allonger sur le sofa et se coucha sur lui en l'embrassant. La jeune fille allait devenir une femme.

**Et voili ! A suivre msieu'dam' ! J'espere que ca vous a plu !! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une reviews... Elles me font tellllllement plaisir !!!!!!!**

**Diabella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais, je sais, et je me confonds en excuses... J'avais dit hier et je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui... Mais bon, je boss alors... C'est pas évident ! arf ! **

**Bref, voici la suite ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Mais je suis déjà sur la suite !**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !**

**Bisous, Diabella**

Le tuteur

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, la jeune fille tenta de toutes ses forces de se concentrer pendant les cours mais elle ne cessait de se repasser la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre avec Balcus. La journée passa étonnement vite et le soir venu, elle retrouva Rémus à la bibliothèque. Confuse, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, le gratifiant seulement d'un timide bonjour.

« Espèce de gourde ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il t'a dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été fichue de tout noter sur papier ? » ; « Peut être parce que c'était trop personnel ! »

Rémus remarqua l'absence de la jeune fille et passa une main devant son visage.

- Glyana ! Tu es encore avec moi ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je… Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'on avait dit… avoua-t-elle, coupable, en rougissant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses totalement du premier coup ! la rassura-t-il.

Glyana releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout naturellement. « Il est vraiment gentil ». Elle pensait qu'il allait lui faire des reproches, qu'il serait déçu, mais non, elle ne vit rien de tout cela dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Merci ! murmura-t-elle simplement, sans le quitter des yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il rompit le contact, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as quand même été capable de noter deux ou trois questions que tu te posais ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et fit signe que non. Elle attendit un moment une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle se décida alors à relever la tête timidement et eut la surprise de voir un Rémus amusé lui faire face. La jeune fille fit une grimace d'incompréhension, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'amusement du préfet.

- Ne soit pas si mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas ton professeur ! s'exclama-t-il un peu fort, si bien que Mrs Pince leur lança un regard noir.

- Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps !

- Je suis certain qu'à long terme, je ne regretterai pas de m'être penché sur ton cas ! lui dit-il avec un sourire. Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir ce qui a embrumé ton esprit toute la journée ?

Glyana devint alors rouge pivoine et ne put retenir ce sourire niais qu'elle avait eu toute la journée lorsqu'elle repensait à Balcus.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler… ajouta-t-il précipitamment, constatant la gêne de la Gryffondor.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça…

En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec ton copain ! déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oui ! Ça va beaucoup mieux. Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble.

Glyana rougit de plus bel.

- Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux, mais il serait peut être temps de penser à tes études… Parce qu'apparemment, que ça aille bien entre vous ou non, tu gardes toujours la tête ailleurs !

Cette fois ci, son ton n'était pas amusé, au contraire, il semblait réprobateur, mais la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas.

- Je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis.

- Quels cours as-tu eu aujourd'hui ? On va voir si on peut travailler un peu quand même ! déclara-t-il sans se préoccuper de la promesse de Glyana.

- J'ai eu étude des runes, histoire de la magie et potions, répondit-elle.

- Très bien ! Tu as de la chance, j'étudie aussi les runes ! Est-ce qu'il y a une de ces matières où tu rencontres des difficultés ?

Glyana réfléchit un instant.

- Oh, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. J'ai du mal avec la potion de lévitation ! Le professeur Slugorn ne s'occupe pas trop de moi comme je ne suis pas dans les meilleures élèves… ajouta-t-elle, un peu déçue.

- C'est peut être aussi parce que tu n'as pas l'air de t'intéresser à son cours ! répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- C'est sans doute pour ça…

Rémus ouvrit donc le livre de Glyana à la page qui les intéressait et ils passèrent une heure et demi à revoir toutes les étapes de préparation ainsi que les cas préconisés pour l'emploi de cette potion. Une fois ceci terminé, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la salle commune. Sur la route, Rémus eut une interrogation.

- Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Je ne te vois jamais accompagnée. Tu es toujours seule quand je te croise ! Tu n'as pas de meilleure amie ?

« ??? »

- Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ta vie privée si ça te gêne d'en parler, mais ça m'inquiète ! ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Je… Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Personne ne vient vraiment vers moi !

- Et les filles qui partagent ton dortoir ? insista-t-il.

- Je les trouve superficielles ! Elles ne pensent qu'à des choses qui ne m'intéresse pas ! répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Et puis… Elles s'amusent à décaler mon réveil, à cacher quelques une de mes affaires… Ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment !

Rémus s'arrêta net.

- Et tu sais que les préfets sont là pour ça !

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que les choses empires après !

- Je comprends.

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Glyana prononça le mot de passe et Rémus l'invita à passer devant lui.

Les maraudeurs, comme de coutume, étaient installé dans les fauteuils centraux de la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils virent Rémus entrer, ils lui firent signe de venir les rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et Glyana prit le chemin de la salle de bain mais n'eut pas le temps d'en franchir le seuil qu'une main lui avait saisi le poignet. Elle se retourna violement et, constatant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, se détendit.

- Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ? proposa-t-il.

Glyana ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Ils te préparent un mauvais coup ! » ; « Mais non, Rémus ne les laisserait pas faire ! » ; « Comme s'il était capable de les arrêter… ». Glyana se crispa et étudia le visage de Sirius. Elle jeta ensuite un œil vers les autres garçons et constata qu'ils la regardaient tous en attendant sa réponse mais elle ne détecta à première vue, aucune méchanceté ou roublardise dans leur regard.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?! Vous descendez à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vers sept heures et demi. Mais tu peux rester avec nous en attendant ! assura le beau brun.

- Je dois aller prendre ma douche. Je vous rejoins ! déclara-t-elle en tentant d'afficher un sourire relativement naturel.

- Comme tu voudras !

Glyana passa finalement la porte de la salle de bain et Sirius retourna vers ses amis. Elle prit tranquillement sa douche tout en se demandant pourquoi les maraudeurs avaient soudain envie qu'elle se joigne à eux. Ils étaient assez secrets tous les quatre et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur apporter.

Elle alla ensuite s'habiller et lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la salle commune, à sa grande surprise, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de l'attendre.

- Et bien, demoiselle, on se fait désirer ! remarqua James.

Glyana regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait dix minutes de retard. Songeant qu'ils l'avaient malgré tout attendue, elle sourit.

- On s'est demandé si tu ne t'étais pas noyée ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Non, je vais bien ! J'ai du traîner un peu en m'habillant.

- Oh, tu veux te faire belle pour ton amoureux ! la taquina Peter.

Glyana rougit et réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Balcus depuis qu'elle s'était mise à travailler à la bibliothèque. Repartie une fois de plus dans ses pensées, elle en sortit lorsqu'elle sentit Sirius la prendre par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la salle commune.

- J'ai faim ! se plaignit ce dernier.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas de Balcus dans ce chapitre ! mais ca vient !!! **


End file.
